My Life Their World
by alli444
Summary: if being blind and living on the streets werent enough already, sasuke has to deal with constant abuse, and knowing that his brother is dead. why does he even bother anymore. child abuse, drug use, m/m
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly over the city but few walked the streets. The brick buildings were almost touching they were so close. The noises of the morning woke him. Sasuke opened his eyes, the milky white staring into nothing. Managing to pull himself up he stood, his clothes hung loosely off his small frame. Then walked out of the alley he had slept in that night, his body was achy and sore. He ran a hand through his dark filthy hair, the spikes stuck out messily in the back. Sasuke dug his hands into his pockets searching for some change, he was starving he hadn't eaten in about two weeks. But sadly there was nothing, he walked along the sidewalk letting his hand drag against the building on his side. He found a bench and sat down, sighing loudly. Sasuke hated doing nothing every single day. When he had nothing to do he would think; and all he ever thought about was his past and when he could see.

_A five year old Sasuke ran up the stairs to his room, he threw the door open running inside. "Itachi! Where are you?" "Right here Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at his older brother who was laying on their bed, just an old mattress on the floor with some blankets. _

"_Hi." "How was school today?" "Um, it was okay, the works really hard!" "Well then you should be studying." "I cant its to hard." Sasuke whined. "Not my problem." Itachi muttered returning to his own homework. _

_The two looked up when they heard the door open. "Sasuke go hide in the closet." Itachi said quickly. Sasuke got up running to it and shutting the door. Itachi heard footsteps coming up the stairs but they walked right past his door. He sighed in relief, but then heard the footsteps returning. The door opened and their dad stood there looking furious. "Hello." Itachi greeted him. "Where is he?" "Who?" "Sasuke!" "I have no idea, I don't think he's home yet." "That's shit! I know he's here!" "Just what do you want with him?" "That's none of your business." _

_He glanced around the room a bit then finally noticed the closet. Hr smirked and then opened the door. He roughly yanked Sasuke out by his hair then threw him to the floor. _

"_You little shit! You don't ever hide from me ever!" He yelled kicking the small child repeatedly. Sasuke was sobbing the pain was unbearable. Itachi got up running and shoved his father away from his little brother. This only got him more upset and then he punched Itachi hard in the face. "Don't bother me! Everything's his fault!" He growled kicking Sasuke again, making the child whimper loudly. "He's only five! How could anything be his fault?" "It just is! Now go!" _

_Itachi wasn't thinking clearly when he punched his father in the face; the man growled angrily at him. He grabbed Itachi's arm yanking him out of the room slamming the door behind him. _

_Sasuke slowly crawled over to the bed he and Itachi shared. They were very poor and that was probably why his dad was so angry all the time. Sasuke lay on his side curling up in a ball. Tears ran down his small face, body aching from the recent hits he took. Sasuke could hear his father beating Itachi in the other room; the worst thing you could possibly do was fight back. He would hurt badly if you did; Sasuke had tried it once and was out of school for three weeks. He told his teacher he and his brother were messing around and he fell down the stairs. Which wasn't a lie but it was more like his bastard of a father threw him down the stairs. _

_Sasuke woke back up at the feeling of someone else crawling into the bed. It was dark in the room probably very late. Itachi was covered in blood and bruises. He lay down next to Sasuke holding him in his arms. He whispered to him "I promise I'll get us out of here." And Sasuke was stupid enough to believe him. _

_The next day Itachi was gone and he had left Sasuke their to suffer. After he realized he was gone his father beat him so badly he was never the same again physically and mentally._

XXX

Itachi Uchiha hated paperwork; it was so dull. He'd rather be out doing stuff but it couldn't be helped. Itachi was a detective, and a good one at that. Despite how young he was, only being 26. The reason he joined was he wanted to find the criminals and make sure they suffer. He worked with crime victims; it was a very hard job. There were mostly kids he talked to; trying to get information out of them.

But the number one reason was that he had to find his little brother Sasuke. He had been searching for the kid for the past 10 years. Itachi had been 13 when he ran away; he had gone back a week later for Sasuke but only found the place empty.

He sighed continuing typing reports. "Hey." The voice sounded bored. "What do you want Kakashi?" "I'm hurt, Itachi you don't sound that happy to see me." Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone. Kakashi was his partner; they worked almost every case together. "We got a new case." He said grinning at Itachi's sudden interest. "Yeah we think we found a good lead on Orochimaru." "Really?" Orochimaru was a big time drug dealer in the city; he was on all the wanted lists and no one knew where he was hiding.

Itachi stood up collecting his things into his bag. "Well I'm going now. See you later." After walking out to the parking lot Itachi got into his midnight blue car, which he loved. When he arrived back at his apartment the older Uchiha kicked his shoes off then tossed his bag on the couch and made his way to his bedroom.

The place consisted of two bedrooms, the living room, a kitchen and one bathroom. Itachi sat down on the bed pulling his hair out of its loose ponytail. He lay down falling asleep almost immediately.

XXX

Sasuke walked along the sidewalk, his hand lightly dragged against the building next to him. He arrived at his destination pushing the door open and going in; the warm air felt great on his frozen body.

"Sasuke!" He flinched when he felt arms wrap around him. "Oh sorry, did I scare you?" "No Karin I'm fine." He muttered annoyed. "That's good. Come on." She grabbed his dragging him along with her.

Karin was 22 and Sasuke was 14; she had found Sasuke lost on the streets when he was little and took him to the shelter she worked at. Now she practically ran the place; she sat Sasuke down in a chair, he put his hands out feeling where the table was.

"Hey Sasuke, I'm back." He heard her set a plate down in front of him, but he no longer had and appetite. "Not hungry…" He mumbled. "Well I'm not leaving until you at least eat some of it." She told him giving him a plastic fork. "You're so thin, how can you not be hungry?"

The younger Uchiha sighed annoyed; but he still complied and stuck his fork onto the plate not sure of what he would get. After a few bites he figured the food was chicken and potatoes. He had eaten about half on what was on his plate and he couldn't force himself anymore or he would get sick.

He tried standing but his legs trembled and he couldn't hold his weight. He felt Karin catch him before he hit the ground. She picked him up easily; she was really concerned now. Sasuke had lost so much weight since the last time she had seen him.

"Karin…I don't feel good." He whimpered; his forehead was burning. "Shh, you just lay down for a while; you'll feel better." Sasuke felt himself being placed gently on a cot. He let his exhaustion take over.

XXX

After waking up, Itachi sat up rubbing at his eyes. The light from the window shone into his eyes. Itachi stood walking to the door, he tripped falling to the floor. "Damnit." He growled annoyed. He picked up the book he had fallen over and flipped it open; it was an old photo album. After looking through a couple of pages he saw a younger versions of himself and Sasuke. They were all smiling and looked so happy. Oh how he missed Sasuke so much, so much more then anyone could imagine. He looked back down at the pictures, mostly of him and Sasuke and their mom if she was still alive. This agitated him; he was a detective how could he not be able to find his little brother. It was like he fell off the face of the earth! Or he was dead…but he didn't really like to think about that outcome much.

XXX

When Sasuke woke up he was alone, he tried calling for Karin but no one responded. He sighed getting up and walking towards where he thought the door was. After finally finding the door, Sasuke pushed it open going out into the hallway still dragging his hand on the side of the wall. First he had to figure out how to get out of there. Voices echoed down the hallway, not sure if that was good or bad.

"Hey kid!" Sasuke froze. "What are you doing back here?" They sounded kind but his mind went completely blank. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder; Sasuke looked up trying to figure out who they were but it was no use. The two could see his blind eyes. "Hey come on I'll get you back to the front." The man kept a firm hand around his wrist as they slowly walked back to the front.

Sasuke was annoyed; they had seen his eyes and immediately pitied him. They had gotten back to the front Sasuke thanked them politely and left. A cold wall of air hit him as soon as he walked outside. He shivered feeling the cold wind against him as he walked down the familiar streets he had lived on most of his life.

He felt refreshed from the nap he just had; he wasn't sure how long he'd been there, but it didn't really matter to him. He passed some people but they ignored him as he kept on his way. Sasuke suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder; he flinched struggling furiously.

"Hm Orochimaru will be pleased." Sasuke had enough. "Let me go you bastard!" He screamed pulling away. "Shut up brat." Sasuke could hear the smugness in the mans voice. "Fuck you!" A few seconds after saying that he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck and everything went blank.

Sasuke groaned opening his eyes; he was laying on a futon couch. He grabbed his head feeling sick and dizzy. He just wanted to go back to sleep after being so overtired.

The door creaked open; Sasuke shut his eyes being as still as possible. The footsteps approached him and a cold hand ran through his hair. He wanted to smack the bastard so hard; but that would only cause him more pain. Sasuke tensed when he felt the hand run under his making him uncomfortable.

"Oh Sasuke, your such a good fuck." It was Orochimaru; not that Sasuke expected anyone else, he wanted to run so bad but his body was frozen to the couch. Orochimaru pulled his shirt off easily then working off his pants and then his sad excuse for shoes Sasuke had taped together. Sasuke felt hands trying to pull his boxers down. He kicked the man in the face as hard as he could.

"You little…" Doing that had only made his situation much worse. He punched Sasuke hard in the stomach knocking the air out of him and then pulled his boxers down easily tossing them to the floor with the rest of the kid's clothes.

"Now Sasuke you know that you cant hit your master." He said teasingly. "Fuck you!" Sasuke screamed at him swinging his arms blindly at him. "You need to calm down Sasu." He felt a prick in his arm the liquid spreading quickly. His body started to feel slack and tired and he wasn't able to fight back anymore. "Now Sasuke, isn't this better." But he couldn't answer, exhaustion was taking over. The last thing he could feel was Orochimaru gently toughing his face before he passed out.

After waking up the only thing Sasuke could feel was pain. His body felt completely in agony. Tears gathered at his eyes, starting to fall down his face. He could feel the dry blood that he knew was his. Orochimaru normally never knocked him out before torturing him; but the pain had never been this severe before.

The door creaked open again causing Sasuke to tense up. "Hey Sasuke." It was Kabuto. He had been a doctor but had joined Orochimaru because of the benefits. Orochimaru was a big time drug dealer in the city and Kabuto pretty much made sure that area was running smoothly. So there was never a time where he couldn't test his new creations on Sasuke just to see the effects. So naturally Sasuke hated Kabuto almost as much as Orochimaru.

"Are you okay?" 'Why the hell would I be okay! Don't you see me covered here in blood and shit! He didn't answer. Kabuto touched his shoulder causing Sasuke to wince at the burning pain. Kabuto was always nasty to him but when he was hurt or something he was always so nice, it was really weird.

"I got you some water." Sasuke felt a cool water bottle being pressed into his hands but he didn't grip it. He heard Kabuto's concerned voice in the distance but everything was hurting; his body felt so sore. It felt like everywhere was on fire.

"What's wrong Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked as he walked back in seeing the medic's sudden change in attitude. "Sasukes not talking to me…normally he would be insulting me or something already." He felt the boy's forehead. "He has a high fever too. I think he's been sick for awhile." "You Say it like it matters." Orochimaru said smirking at him. "Sasuke's just a street kid I wouldn't pity him if I were you. It's not like anyone would care if he died."

Orochimaru looked down at Sasuke who was curled up and shaking badly from the pain he was in. "Come on Kabuto we have more important things to be doing." The two left leaving Sasuke in the pitch-black room alone.

After hearing them leave Sasuke managed to pull himself up; but the pain was still shooting up his spine. He grabbed onto the side off the couch he was on standing up but his legs couldn't hold him and he fell. He breathed in sharply at the sudden painful impact tears burned at his eyes. Sasuke reached around searching for his clothes not being able to find them he climbed back onto the couch trying to go back to sleep.

XXX

Itachi sat at his desk looking through the recent found child reports; there weren't many because most missing children were never found alive again. But he still looked everyday, but never able to find Sasuke. Itachi sighed sadly looking down the list. Sasuke would be 14 by now if he were still alive.

Itachi looked up as Kakashi walked in, the man was only a few years older then Itachi. "How are you doing?" "Ok…I guess." Kakashi bent down and looked at Itachi's computer screen, he sighed. "Itachi…look I know you miss him but you cant keep letting this take over your life. It's been ten years you need to move on." That only got him a furious look from the younger man. "Don't talk to me like you know how it feels!" He growled at him. Kakashi sighed looking sad, he remembered the first time he met Itachi ten years ago.

So ive had this idea in my head for about two years now. It originally was a book I was planning to write but I decided to change into a fanfic. I know that years and ages don't make any sense. So its not an accident to let you know. This story is a bit more complex then my other ones. Im not really sure how it will go really but im working on it. Thanks for reading, please review!

**Alli444**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kakashi had been working in the police force for a few years now. Slowly working his way up to the status of detective. He had just finished work for the day and it was around sunset. He was about to exit the office area when he heard a lot of noise coming from down the hall. He was curious so he walked over completely forgetting his stuff. There were a few officers blocking the door so he couldn't see. He asked if he could go in and they sighed and said fine. They told him that a kid was hurt badly and dragged himself here somehow. _

_When he entered the room he saw a boy about 12 or 13 lying on the cot he was breathing harshly and shivering from the cold outside. "Oh hey Kakashi." It was one of their medics they had working there all the time incase of something like this. "How is he?" "Beaten real bad, poor kid was tortured by the looks of it. But an ambulance is coming so they'll be here soon." He was gently pulling the boy's shirt off; Kakashi felt sick looking at him. The bruises were horrendous and he was thin, not severally thin but obviously underweight. He could also see the broken bones in his arms and ribs were smashed in. _

_He watched as the ambulance left and took the kid to the hospital. "Hatake!" He looked up and saw the chief yelling to him; so he walked over a little nervous. "Yes?" He asked. "You told me that you want to be a detective, right?" "Yes but what has that-?" "I want you to investigate this case. And if you do good I'll promote you." "Really?" "Yes now get going. I'll have Hayate go with you." _

_Kakashi was excited he couldn't wait. When they arrived at the hospital they had to wait a while because the kid was still in surgery. When a doctor came back out he led them into his office. "How is he?" Hayate asked. "Well he's in bad shape, the abuse is very severe and this is not the first time he's been beaten." "Can we talk to him yet?" Kakashi asked. "No, he's still sedated. We took his clothes and are putting it in as evidence."_

_When they entered the hospital room, Kakashi was nervous. He had never interrogated a child before. Especially one in the hospital after nearly dying. He saw the boy fast asleep in bed, but he was probably drugged. His raven black hair was loose at his sides and an oxygen mask was over his mouth and nose as he breathed heavily. _

_Hayate must of seen Kakashi's confusion because he told him just to sit and wait. They needed to know the kids name before they could start the investigation. _

_They stopped by everyday to see if he had awoken. After two weeks when they stopped by the doctor got them and brought them back to the room. When the two came in quietly Kakashi saw the kid lying in the bed; his eyes were open halfway and he looked really out of it. His head was kept up slightly by the pillows under his head. _

"_Kakashi." "Yeah" He looked at Hayate. "You question him, if you need help ask me." "Ok." Now he was even more nervous, he thought that Hayate would do the questioning. Kakashi sighed pulling up a chair to the bed; the boy looked up at him through glazed eyes. _

"_Hey are you feeling better? You've been out for a while." But he ignored Kakashi. "So what's your name?" "…Itachi." His voice was weak and raspy. "Can you tell me you last name?" "Uchiha…" "Where are your parents?" Itachi was silent. _

_Kakashi mentally slapped himself; you never ask about kid's parents when they're like this. "My moms dead…" "Where's your father?" Kakashi saw a sudden fear in Itachi's eyes; he pulled himself up trying to get out of the bed. But he was pulled back down as Kakashi held him there firmly. "Let me go!" He screamed at him thrashing wildly. "Your still hurt you cant be out of bed." "I don't fucking care! This is nothing!" _

_Kakashi had to hold Itachi down till he had tired himself out. "I have to get out of here." He pleaded with Kakashi. "Why? Just tell me." "My little brother…he's still with my father. He's going to kill him if he finds out I'm gone." "How old is he?" "Five." _

_Kakashi had called and got people to go over to the house so they could find Sasuke and arrest his father. But they got no luck it seemed the house had been abandoned. They had found evidence of child abuse and rape. There was blood splattered on the wall and everything was thrown around. _

_When he told Itachi; the look on the boy's face was completely devastated. Once getting out of the hospital he was put into foster care but stayed in the city. After graduating top of his class he was in college to become a detective and became one at the young age of 23. Kakashi stayed friends with him through out the years and became partners with him once he was hired at the place he worked at. The two worked together on child abuse cases and helped interrogate the kids. But Itachi never once forgot about Sasuke. _

So theres a bit of how Kakashi and Itachi met; that's not all of it though. I would like some reviews…please? And yes I know this chapters short….


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke sighed he had gotten away from Orochimaru; he had waited till he was feeling better and snuck out when they were gone. He knew his way around his main headquarters without a problem. As he walked along the sidewalk he could hear car here and there and people talking and other things.

As he was walking he felt someone slam into his shoulder knocking him off his feet. "Watch where your going kid!" The women yelled at him. Sasuke ignored her getting up. He could hear her child talking to her. "Mommy why does he look so weird?" "Because he's homeless and they can do much but walk around and steal." "That's bad…" The kid sounded sad. Sasuke couldn't take that bitch's attitude anymore; talk about stereotyping

"Look maybe you should stop telling your kid lies and shit like that and mind you own business." He turned around facing her. "How dare you talk to me like that you little brat!" "I don't really care, you don't know anything about me so stop stereotyping people you've never met." Sasuke was pissed. "Well maybe you should watch where you're going and not get your disgusting filth on me." "Well I'm sorry I can't really see anything at the moment so just deal with it."

Sasuke knew she was now looking at his eyes; she could see his blindness and was pitying him. "Oh; I'm sorry I never knew that. You should have said something sooner." Sasuke sighed angrily, now very annoyed.

XXX

Itachi lay on his couch doing some paperwork to pass some time away. He heard someone knock on the door; the older Uchiha sighed standing up and making his way over to the front of the room. He opened the door, seeing it was Kakashi.

"What could you possibly want Kakashi? Do you know what time it is?" "Yes; I came to keep you company. You must be lonely living here by yourself." "Fine. Come in."

Kakashi walked in going over to the couch as well. Itachi sat back down in the spot he was at and returned to his work.

XXX

Sasuke had never been a very friendly person so he had no friends; most of the people he talked to hated him and beat him up. But he was getting desperate he needed something for his pain. He opened the door to a building going in as quietly as possible he made his way down a hallway and opening a door.

"What do you think your doing?" The voice made him jump in surprise. He felt the man grab him roughly by his arm dragging him along and throwing him in the door to another room. He heard laughter; Sasuke felt his face burning with humiliation.

"Well Sasuke it's been a while." The leader of the gang walked up to him. "Why is he here?" He didn't even bother paying any attention to Sasuke. "He was trying to sneak in to our reserve."

Sasuke fell back when the guy kicked him as hard as he could. "You little bitch! Trying to steal from me again!" "Sorry…" Sasuke whispered hoarsely. "I really doubt you have any money, but we have…other ways you can pay me in." Sasuke shivered, he could feel the man staring right at him.

"Bring him to my room." He ordered a few of his men. Sasuke struggled as they grabbed him and dragged him away. "Let go of me!" He screamed. "Sorry kid, you brought this upon yourself." The rest of them just laughed.

The door opened and Sasuke was thrown in, he landed roughly on the floor. He then heard the door being locked from the outside. Time went on and Sasuke was starting to think they had forgotten about him. But that thought was changed when he heard the door slam open.

"So your still here?" Sasuke could tell he was drunk. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt and lifted him up dragging him over to the bed throwing him on it. Sasuke trembled as he felt the man pulling his shirt off. "Sasuke you know that this is the only way, so stop resisting." Sasuke felt his face burning with shame as he let the man rape him.

When he was finished with him Sasuke was beyond caring about what anyone did to him he just couldn't take it anymore. They had given him as promised his pay; this made him smile as he slid the needle through his arm letting the drug enter his body the amount of pleasure radiated through him as he lay there against the wall of a building in the cold night. The pain was gone even if it was only for a little while.

XXX

When Sasuke woke up the next morning he was really sore and was trying to remember what had happened the night before. "Hey Sasuke." He jumped in surprise at the closeness of the voice. He heard them snicker softly at him. "What do you want Suigestu?" "What I can't just say hi to a friend? Come on get up." he said trying to pull Sasuke up from the ground. Sasuke hissed in pain as everything burned. Tears began to form at his eyes. "Hey you okay?" Sasuke felt himself being lowered to the ground once again. He felt sick to his stomach holding it tightly. "I don't feel good." He whimpered softly. "Hey don't worry you can come over to my place, you can rest there you don't look so good." Sasuke just nodded mutely.

When the two arrived at the small run down apartment complex, they were met with Jugo, Suigestu's roommate. He helped Sasuke inside since he couldn't walk very well. After opening the door the three entered the small one bedroom apartment and Jugo set Sasuke down on the couch.

"Suigestu you found him like this?" "Yeah pretty much. He seemed fine but when he tried to stand up he started crying, I think someone raped him again he's not normally like this." "Sasuke, can you tell me who did this?" Jugo asked patiently. Sasuke just shook his head no, tears constantly streaming down his pale face.

Chapter 3 completed 10/10/11

**I know it was short but I couldn't really think of much. Well this chapters just more of Sasuke's miserable life. Someone told me they want me to write about what happened to Sasuke during those years but it's really boring he really didn't do anything. He was just beat up and tortured and made a few friends. **


	4. Chapter 4

When Sasuke woke up he was in pain, this was nothing new to him but the sting of medicine was. He felt a blanket wrapped around him and his clothes had been removed and replaced with bandages and another shirt to cover him up. He tried pulling himself up but that only caused more pain so he just lay back down shutting his eyes, feeling tears rushing down his face the pain was so bad he coughed pitifully into his arm. He heard footsteps and then the door opening.

"Sasuke, how are you feeling?" It was Jugo. He had always been nice to Sasuke. Him and Suigestu had found him one day when he was about seven. The two wanted Sasuke to stay with them but Sasuke was to scared to really stay anywhere for to long a time. Jugo was 22 and Suigestu was 20 the two had been friends since they were kids.

He flinched when he felt Jugo laid his hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke please say something." His voice was pleading. Sasuke then felt the hand go to his forehead, it felt nice on his burning face. "Suigestu!" He shouted into the other room. A moment later Sasuke could hear more movement. "Yeah what's up?" "Can you get Sasuke some water he has a fever." "Yeah sure." Suigestu walked over to Sasuke feeling his forehead. He gently brushed the sweaty hair out of the boy's face; Sasuke made very little response.

XXX

Kakashi couldn't help but stare at the sleeping Uchiha; he had been secretly in love with him for years now. But Itachi could care less about that so why even bother. All he cared about was finding Sasuke. Kakashi knew the kid was either dead or a sex slave to some pedophile who probably picked him up off the street.

Itachi was curled up on the couch fast asleep; Kakashi stood up walking over to him and lifted him up gently carrying the older Uchiha to his room noting his weight was way too light for a 26 year old. He laid him on the bed and covered him with a blanket pulling it over to his shoulders. Kakashi looked around the room; it was so dull a bit of decorating wouldn't hurt. He smirked to himself thinking of the responses Itachi would come up with.

XXX

Sasuke glanced at the food placed on the small table beside the bed. "I'm not hungry." The boy muttered annoyed. "You need to eat Sasuke. It will keep up your strength and help you heal faster." Jugo tried to talk some sense into him. "You know I'll just leave when I'm better so it really doesn't matter." "Sasuke, were not joking this time Suigestu and I are taking you to the police if you don't cooperate with us." "Don't be stupid." Sasuke growled at the larger man. "I'm not maybe they'll find some of your family and you can live with them."

Sasuke pulled the covers off sliding his feet out of the bed and making his way across the room, but he tripped on some books laying on the floor and fell. "Sasuke!" Jugo was beside him immediately. "Leave me alone! I don't need your help!" Sasuke was pissed now. "Your knee is bleeding, let me help." "So what? Just another injury to add to the list." "Well maybe if you would stop taking those drugs, you wouldn't be so nasty. You're never like this unless you're going through withdraws." "Shut up!" Sasuke shouted standing up and managed to get to the door; he walked through a hall not really sure where he was going.

"Sasuke?" It was Suigestu. "What are you doing out of bed your hurt." "I'm leaving." "What? No you're not Sasuke. You're in no condition to be walking around." "I don't give a damn, I should just die there's not like I have anything to live for. "Don't say that Sasuke, if you were dead Jugo wouldn't be able to live with it. He treats you like his own little brother." "Don't say that! My brother is dead!" "Sasuke…you know what I mean." "Fine I'll stay, but I don't want you guys bothering me."

**Completed 2/14/12**

**Yes I have been pretty much dead to the writing world the past few months. I would put a story on my screen and just sit there trying to write but nothing happened…please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke had always hated people taking care of him; he wanted to do everything on his own. But for now he let Jugo help him, if it made the guy feel better then he didn't care. Suigestu pretended he care about Sasuke and call him an annoying brat, but at night Sasuke could hear him come in and watch him sleep.

Sasuke woke up suddenly the worst nightmare he had had in a while, he was with Itachi and their father was there and he was torturing them. He felt tears run down his face shaking badly. He had to get out of there. Sasuke pulled the blanket off sliding off the bed and quietly made his way through the halls of the small apartment. He found the front door with little trouble and ran his hands over it looking for the lock; he found it and unlatched it opening the door quietly shutting it behind him.

Once he was outside Sasuke rushed away from the building with no idea where he was going. He could hear cars in the background and the noise of the city. Sasuke didn't care if he was running into people he just wanted to get out of there. He tripped and fell off the curb into the street; he felt the bumper of a car slam into his back making him fall forward. The car stopped and he heard the owner get out and ask him if he was okay. His throat felt dry and he couldn't get any words out. People must have been gathering because he heard someone ask if they should call 911. Sasuke got up pushing his way out of the crowd running away as fast as he could. Once he was far enough away he sat down in an alley leaning against the wall. It was so cold and Sasuke couldn't stop shaking.

He jumped when he felt someone grab him. "Let me go!" Sasuke was too weak to fight anyone off. He felt himself being lifted up and taken deeper in the alley. Sasuke cried out in pain as he was dropped on the ground. "Look what I found just looking for trouble aren't you kid?" "No, I'm' sorry. I'll leave." Sasuke attempted to get up but someone's shoe smashed on his hand. "I haven't had a good fuck in a while you will have to do kid." This made Sasuke panic. He struggled widely as someone else grabbed his shoulders holding him down. "No! Stop!" Sasuke struggled harder he felt someone rip off his jacket and shirt, tearing the thin fabric. His pants were ripped off next, Sasuke was so terrified, and tears were already soaking his face. Someone was holding his legs apart and someone else was holding his chest and arms down.

The supposed leader of their group was telling them they would get a turn after him. Sasuke tried to move but everything was hurting; his back was starting to hurt from getting hit by the car earlier. The leader was so rough with him he was bleeding within minutes. His screams went unheard by anyone. No one cared about him. By the time they were done with him the sun was coming up, Sasuke looked like hell. The boy was covered in blood and bruises and marks from his rapists.

XXX

Itachi walked through the doors of the office sitting down at his desk. He sipped at his coffee while turning on his computer. "Hey Itachi." "Hey." The man muttered to his partner. "You get all the reports done?" "Yes Kakashi." Itachi sighed. "Are you okay? "Does it even matter?" "If you weren't feeling up for work you could have called in sick." Kakashi was obviously concerned for his younger partner. "I had a dream about Sasuke again." Kakashi sighed leaning on Itachi's desk. "What was it about this time?" "I don't know. He was asking me to help him and I was just standing there. I couldn't do anything." Kakashi heard Itachi's voice break at the last word. "Oh god, I'm so useless!"

"Look why don't we do something else to keep your mind off it." Kakashi suggested. "I just cant." Itachi had his face in his hands, Kakashi knew he was crying. The older man gently started rubbing the Uchiha's back, trying to calm him down. "I want to go home." Itachi whispered. "Shh, I'll take you home alright."

Kakashi helped him to his feet walking out of the building and to Kakashi's car. Itachi got in the passenger side, he looked miserable and probably felt worse. By the time the two had arrived back at Itachi's apartment the younger man had fallen asleep. Kakashi didn't want to wake him but he couldn't carry him all the way upstairs. He gently shook his shoulder causing Itachi to moan softly his dark eyes opening.

"We're back at your place, lets go upstairs." Itachi just nodded. He stood up walking closely to Kakashi sometimes leaning on him. When they entered the apartment Itachi collapsed on the couch not caring at all. Kakashi sighed kicking off his shoes, he was used to being in Itachi's apartment. Sometimes he spent all day here. He picked up the younger man with ease and carried him into his bedroom. He pulled off his coat and shoes. But Itachi would probably be uncomfortable sleeping in his jeans.

Kakashi actually felt a bit nervous he never done this before. He slid off Itachi's jeans and threw them aside; he couldn't help but look at the soft pale legs of his partner. He wanted to touch him so badly but he knew that was out of the question. Kakashi then worked off the long sleeved t-shirt he was wearing. He sighed, the old scars still showed; Itachi had grown out of being terrified of everything. He pretty much showed no signs he was ever abused.

After getting some fresh clothes out of the dresser he dressed his partner quickly, not wanting to be tempted. Then he covered him with a soft blue blanket that had been laying on the bed. Kakashi looked around the room; he wondered what Itachi did in his spare time. He had known the guy ten years and yet he barley knew anything personal about him. Kakashi stood up and walked over to Itachi's desk there were a few picture frames of Itachi much younger and another boy which was Sasuke. There was a woman in the background that was probably his mother. Then there was a picture of just Sasuke and Itachi; the two were sitting on a couch in a living room, maybe Itachi's house as a child. Sasuke was smiling, his eyes shining. Itachi just looked happy that he was with his little brother. On the other side of the desk there was a picture of Kakashi and Itachi. They were at one of the company parties.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom, he splashed some water in his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. Itachi wasn't the only one looking bad, Kakashi looked exhausted as well. He opened the cabinet, just curious. There was nothing unusual until he noticed a bottle of pills. Kakashi picked them up looking at them. They were some sort of anti-depressants. That was strange Itachi never told him he was on any kind of medication.

XXX

Sasuke lay curled up on the side of the alley he only managed to get part of his torn shirt back on. He was shivering violently. Where was he supposed to get clothes? He could go back to Suigestu apartment, but they probably hate him for leaving like that. Another gust of icy wind blew into his face making him hold himself tighter. There was blood all over his legs that had dried, some still wet and it felt disgusting.

He pulled himself up holding the wall for support but this was not enough; Sasukes legs trembled underneath him the pain was agonizing. He fell forward catching himself with his hands; Sasuke pulled his jacket around him like a blanket trying to keep warm. He felt something wet hit him on the head then again. It was rain. "Damn it!" Sasuke growled, hitting the side of the building. Which only made his hand hurt. Within a few minutes the downpour bad started, the sound of the thunder made Sasuke jump.

XXX

Kakashi looked out the window the rain had started out of nowhere. "This is going to be a bad storm." He muttered to himself. Kakashi glanced over to the hallway when the bedroom door open. Itachi came out he looked exhausted. "You should rest Itachi, I'll bring you anything if you need it." The older Uchiha sat down on the couch and leaned back resting his head on the pillow.

Kakashi took a seat beside him. "You have another dream?" Itachi just nodded. Then he spoke. "I just can't take it anymore Kakashi." His voice was raspy, it sounded like he had been crying. He leaned into Kakashi's chest more tears soaking his shirt. "Shh, one of these days they'll go away." Kakashi spoke softly as he rubbed his back. "No they wont!" Itachi pulled away looking so angry Kakashi swore his eyes looked red. His expression softened again and he collapsed back onto Kakashi still crying.

Kakashi lifted Itachi into his arms carrying him back to his bedroom. The guy was really overtired. Once he laid him down on the bed and covered him with his blanket. Before he could move his arm Itachi grabbed it. "Please don't leave." He whispered hoarsely. "Alright, I'll stay." Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed watching Itachi struggle to fall asleep. The thunder from outside sounded again making Kakashi look up; he could see the pouring rain hitting the window and running down.

"Sasuke used to hate thunderstorms." Itachi whispered quietly. "I don't like them that much myself either." Kakashi replied. "I think they're kind of relaxing to listen to." Itachi sighed closing his eyes looking peaceful. "Hey Itachi?" "Hmm?" "Why do you have anti-depressants in your bathroom?" Itachi's eyes opened again. "Why were you in my bathroom?" "I was just looking around. How come you never told me?" "Well it's none of your business so I didn't think it was all that necessary." "Well we are partners so I think it's pretty necessary, I don't hide things from you." "I wasn't hiding anything Kakashi! You just never asked!" The younger man sounded furious.

"Sorry, I was just worried…I worry about you. You know." Itachi's expression softened. Kakashi sighed and lay down next to the Uchiha putting his hands behind his head. "I shouldn't treat you like this. You're the only one who has ever stuck with me this long." "That's not true, I understand you're just upset." Itachi gave him a small smile. "Your just so kind to me. Everyone else in my life has been horrible." "Well I'm different then them." Kakashi said leaning in closer to the younger man. "Oh, really." Itachi smirked at him; Kakashi was trying to cheer him up. Now he remembered why they were such good friends.

Kakashi pressed his lips against his completely shocking Itachi, but he didn't pull away. He had never kissed anyone before and it felt good. Kakashi broke away. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized franticly. "No, it's fine. Calm down." Itachi kissed him back making Kakashi very surprised, he had never thought Itachi would return his feelings. Kakashi quickly dominated the smaller man under him; pulling his shirt up running his hands down his chest. He pulled at the waistband of Itachi's sweatpants, making Itachi moan at the friction of the fabric rubbing against him. Once he removed all Itachi clothes, Kakashi removed his own then embraced his newly found lover.

"Hurry up Kakashi!" "You sure are impatient." Kakashi gently held Itachi's length in his hand teasing him, watching the fluids spurt out. He then ran his hand underneath; the older mans finger poking at his entrance. "Are you a virgin?" Itachi blushed and nodded lightly, obviously embarrassed. "You have any lube?" Itachi nodded his head no; he was in too much ecstasy. But he was taken by surprise when he felt something wet down there. Kakashi was pushing his tongue into his entrance. Itachi moaned in bliss, everything felt so good. After a few minutes Kakashi started pushing himself in slowly so not to hurt Itachi. "This might hurt a little, but I promise it gets better." Itachi just nodded his body felt tense. Once he was in he slowly started to move; Itachi was in complete ecstasy. Kakashi started moving faster loving Itachi's moans of pleasure until he came into him. Itachi came soon after him he looked completely worn out after this. Itachi curled up into Kakashi's chest as the two fell asleep together.

**Chapter 5 completed 3/17/12  
>I have been having a pretty hard time finding motivation to write but I still managed to get this done. This chapter was mainly focused on Kakashi's and Itachi's relationship. I have never wrote them as a pairing so it felt a bit weird. As you can see Sasukes not doing to good but I hope things will change for him. That's all I have for now and please review or I will be sad…<strong>

** Alli444 **


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi opened his eyes slowly the blurry room coming into focus. He was snuggled into Kakashi's chest. The memories of the day before came into his mind. "Kakashi?" He whispered. "Hmm?" "What day is it?" Kakashi sat up rubbing his eyes; he looked down at Itachi still curled up under the blanket. "It's Saturday. I think." "Good." "Damn. It's still raining." "Oh." Itachi looked over at the window, the steady fall of rain was still coming down.

"As much as I'd love to stay here all day Itachi I got some errands I need to run." "That's fine. Can I come?" "You really want to?" "No but I'll be lonely." Kakashi chuckled at this. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" Itachi just nodded, putting his head back in the pillow.

Once he had finished buying the groceries and returned them to his apartment Kakashi was out again. He walked down the small hallway and knocked on the door. Within a minute the door swung open. "Why hello there Naruto." "Hey Kakashi. Dad never said you were coming over today." "I just need to drop something off." "Oh, okay." Kakashi stepped in the spacious apartment; he glanced around quickly before seeing the person he had been looking for.

"Kakashi, what brings you here today?" Minato asked casually. "Nothing really just stopping by." "Come with me." Kakshi followed the older man into his office shutting the door behind him. Minato was Kakashi's closest friend and kind of like a father to him. He had lived with the man when he was a kid after his father committed suicide. Kakashi talked to him about everything including his feelings towards Itachi.

"So since you're here I assume either there is good news or bad news." Kakashi grinned at him. "Your so perceptive Minato", he teased. "How's Itachi?" The man asked. Kakashi had been talking for years now about how he was in love with the Uchiha and Minato had kept pestering him to talk to Itachi already. "You mean my boyfriend?" Seeing the stunned look on Minato's face gave Kakashi more satisfaction already. "What? So you just came here to gloat about it or something?" "I need advice."

Minato became serious again. "Of course, what do you need?" "Well he was so upset yesterday. He keeps having nightmares about his brother, so I took him home and comforted him." "Did you have sex?" "Yes…he said he wanted to but I'm not sure, he was so out of it." Minato sighed. "Kakashi, I think you're worrying about nothing. Anyway why don't you talk to him about it?" "Yeah, I guess your right. I just want to know if there's anything that could be done about his nightmares." "You know that comes in time Kakashi. They wont go away unless Itachi would stop thing about him. Everyone already knows the kid is dead." "I know, but its what keeps him going and I don't want to upset him even more."

Minato checked his watch. "Well I got to go, sorry Kashi. Me and Naruto are going over to a friends for a going away party." "Have fun." "Yeah…I hope." The two walked back out and Minato let Kakashi out and promised to see him soon and left.

By the time he had gotten back to the apartment it was already afternoon. Kakashi found Itachi sitting at his desk typing reports on his computer. He came up behind the younger man wrapping his arms around his waist making him jump in surprise. Itachi looked up at him smiling.

"I was wondering where you were." "I thought you don't like working on the weekends." "And you're changing the subject. You took forever." Itachi whined. Kakahi just grinned at this and kissed his lover gently on the lips. Kakashi pulled the younger man out of his chair and walked him over to the bed pushing him back down into the unmade bed.

"Itachi do you really want to do this?" Kakashi asked nervously. "What? Of course I do." "I feel like I wasn't giving you a choice last night." "You think to much Kakashi. Just hurry up already."

Kakashi pressed his lips back against the Uchiha's; wrapping his arms around him and began to pull the shirt over his head. Once it was off he started kissing his chest making Itachi squirm under him as he nipped at his lower stomach. Kakashi could see Itachi's erection through the sweatpants he was wearing. He tugged down the pants and underwear tossing them off the bed and took his erection into his mouth making the man underneath him moan in bliss. After he released into his mouth Kakashi swallowed the sweet flavors of his lover. Itachi lay there his eyes half open breathing heavily he tensed again when Kakashi pressed a finger into his entrance. Kakashi got him to relax again before removing his fingers and pushed himself in. after releasing he lay down next to Itachi the younger man was completely drained. He pulled the Uchiha into his arms, his long black hair loose at his sides.

XXX

Sasuke coughed hard, the pain his body wasn't leaving. The boy was too weak to move and he was ill from being out in the rain. He heard footsteps and tensed up the pain was so bad he would never be able to protect himself from another attack. He heard a voice but it sounded so distant.

"Hey are you alright?" Haku touched the boy's face, it was burning with fever. As he looked him over he had gotten an idea of what happened to him. The torn and bloody clothes were a blatant giveaway. Haku not being very strong thought carrying him would be impossible but the kid was so light it really worried him.

After he returned to the shelter he brought Sasuke to his room he shared with a few others. He was now living in an abuse shelter because his father would beat and rape him. Haku had only been living here for about a year, he was doing so much better then when he had arrived here.

"Hey Haku is that you?" A voice called from downstairs. "Yeah I found someone. Can you bring the first aid kit." He heard there footsteps become faster and an older teenager appeared at the doorway. He was holding a first aid kit in one hand and quickly made his way over to the bed. "Where was he?" "In an alley a few blocks from here. He didn't say anything but there was blood all over the place." "Geez Haku." The older boy said looking him over. "He needs a hospital."

Sasuke breathing was so weak and he would cough harshly every few moments. "We don't have a car. Why don't you call Detective Hatake?" "Oh yeah!" Haku remembered that he had told him to call anytime. He grabbed the number out of his desk drawer while the older boy tried to get Sasuke warm under the blankets.

The phone rang a few times before he picked up. The man sounded groggy and he probably called him on his day off. But once he heard Haku's voice he was alert and said he would be there in ten minutes. "How is he?" "His body is freezing but his face is burning. I think he was out in that terrible storm all night." "How bad is he hurt?" Haku asked nervously. "It looks bad, he's only bleeding a little though."

Haku let Kakashi in and led him upstairs. The man looked out of it like he just had really good sex. "I'm Sorry to bother you on your day off Detective." Haku apologized again. "Hey come on kid I told you that you could never bother me. I told you to call me Kakashi." Haku smiled, the man was so nice to him. He had worked on his case a while back and had really helped him.

Kakashi took the chair next to Sasuke removing the blankets. The man sighed the damage on this kid was real bad. He could hear the shaky breaths he was taking and it sounded painful. Kakashi covered Sasuke back up in the blanket and picked the boy up. He also noted the terribly light weight of the child. He set him in the back of the car and drove him quickly to the hospital.

Chapter 6 completed: 5/6/12

**Im having a hard time logging into my account it wont let me and I cant favorite stories or authors or leave reviews. It is so annoying!**


	7. Chapter 7

After arriving at the hospital Kakashi immediately got the kid to see a doctor. His breathing had only gotten worse on the way there. Kakashi sighed sitting down; this was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday off of work. He called his supervisor informing him of a possible case, he was told to call Itachi and look into it.

Then he realized that they were in a relationship now, he hoped that wouldn't affect their ability to work together. Itachi was fast asleep when he had left the apartment he really didn't want to wake him up. The poor man had been so stressed out lately.

When the doctor came out he was taken into his office. "So you're working on this child's case?" He asked. Kakashi nodded, he had worked with this doctor before on other cases. "So do you have an ID for him?" "No not yet were looking through files to see if he was ever here before. You're not usually here alone Kakashi. Where's Itachi?" "Oh, he's sick."

The doctor took out a file it was thin probably all the work they had done on the kid. "This is his medical file I suppose you need it. And we had his clothes bagged for any tests you want to run on them." "Thanks…how bad was he?" The doctor sighed. "He was in rough shape took me a while with him. He was raped, beaten horribly, we are doing a blood test incase he was on anything. And Kakashi please don't get your hopes up for this one, he's probably not going to make it to next week." "Look we rarely ever have the kids pass so can you stop telling me that for everyone I bring in here! Anyway can you send the results of those to me? And when he wakes up notify me." "He's in room 305 if you want to see him." Kakashi just nodded leaving the office.

Kakashi sighed; it couldn't hurt to take a look at the kid. When he entered the room he pulled up a chair to the bed. The boy looked so small covered by the sheets and different tubes protruding from his arms. The monitor beeped quietly every few seconds. A pillow lifted the boy's head up. Kakashi pushed a hand through his hair, this was going to be a tough case and he was sure. When the kid wasn't conscious at all that meant there was serious damage. He wasn't sure Itachi was up for such a brutal case the man was so depressed already, maybe he should convince him to request some time off to cool his head. He stood up deciding to head home, it was getting late.

When he opened the door to Itachi's apartment he saw Itachi sitting on the couch watching T.V and eating a sandwich for dinner. The younger man turned around, his hair was still messed up from sleeping and he looked incredibly sexy like that.

"Where were you?" He asked returning his eyes to the T.V. "New case came up." Kakashi replied. "On a Saturday. Why didn't you wake me up?" "Because you looked so cute like that and I couldn't dare bother you." Itachi just made a face at him.

"So where's the case file?" "In my bag…Itachi I think you should sit this one out." Itachi just looked at him. "What do you mean? You don't think I'm able to do my job now?" "No, not at all. I just think you're kid of stressed out already I really think it would be in your best interest to take some time off."

"You are not in charge of me Kakashi, I can make my own decisions." His voice was harsh. "Its not that…" "Than what!" "It's just the kid is not doing well he hasn't woken up yet and the doctors are worried he's not going to make it anyway."

Itachi sighed, so this was why. Kakashi knew how Itachi reacted to cases like these where there was nothing that could be done for the child. It just made him so angry he wanted to kill everyone who ever hurt an innocent child. It made him think of his own father. That man tortured him for no reason and he had spent a good time in the hospital. But he could barley remember it he was so out of it. They had though he wasn't going to make it either but he did and he hated when Kakashi was so negative like this. They very rarely had kids die but it did happen and it was incredibly sad.

**Chapter 7 completed 9/9/12**

**I haven't worked on this story in a while but things are moving along. Im sick so im in a bad mood. If anyone still reads this please review it will really make me feel better. And I kind of started a sequel for 'My Own Personal Hell' if you guys want me to post it please tell me. **


	8. Chapter 8

It had been three weeks since Sasuke was taken to the hospital. Kakashi would always stop by to see if he had woken up, he didn't know why but there was something about the kid that he liked. He really wanted him to wake up, but his condition was bad the kid had obviously been living on the streets from how malnourished and beaten up he was. They had found traces of heroin in his bloodstream. Probably for the pain he was in, Kakashi couldn't really blame the kid.

When he woke up Sasuke could hear soft talking, his body felt warm and he was on something soft. His whole body was aching and the pain was getting worse. He then remembered those guys who had attacked him then the thunderstorm but nothing after that. He tried sitting up but pain exploded in his lower back and legs he cried out in agony. He heard voices in the distance, someone was touching him. He tried to push away but he was way to weak. Tears were running down his face as breaths came in painfully.

"Hey, you're alright you need to calm down." He heard a voice above him. Sasuke let out another choked sob. Someone had put a cool cloth over his face, it felt nice.

"He's running a fever, do you want to put him on some antibiotics to get that infection down doctor?" "Yes, and someone call that detective that has been coming here almost everyday. He'll be so happy that the kid is awake."

Sasuke felt so tired he had begun to fall back into the dark abyss of sleep. The talking had gotten softer and before he knew it there was nothing again.

XXX

Kakashi had been asleep when his cell phone rang, he opened his eyes the room was blurry and Itachi was curled up next to him. He sighed reaching over to grab the phone moving Itachi's head that had been laying on his chest. The younger man groaned softly turning over in bed. Kakashi answered the phone hoping his voice didn't sound like he was half asleep.

It was the hospital they told him that the kid he had brought in a few weeks ago had woke up. This got Kakashi up, he loved getting good news about the cases he worked and this was a major step. He sat up in bed throwing the covers off and getting up he went over to the dresser pulling out some fresh clothes and pulled them on.

"Kakashi where are you going? Its so early." Itachi asked sounding really out of it. "Got a call from the hospital the kid I brought in woke up." "Oh that's great. Want me to come?" "You don't have to, I'll probably just be doing minimal stuff now. But if you want to come you can." Itachi sat up rubbing his eyes. "I might as well I have to get up for work anyway." The younger man muttered.

XXX

When they arrived at the hospital Kakashi went straight to the room. He opened the door quietly peeking his head in; a doctor was sitting above the kid blocking him from view. Kakashi could hear soft sobs coming from the child and the doctor trying to calm him down. He pushed the door open all the way so he and Itachi entered.

"How is he?" Kakashi asked quietly. The doctor looked up at him. "Not good he's in a lot of pain. Oh hello Itachi it's been a while." He greeted them. Itachi gave him a small smile and walked over to the bed to look at the kid. Kakashi was right; the kid was in bad shape. He was covered with bandages and different wires and tubes were attached to him monitoring his condition. His eyes were closed and he looked like he had fallen back to sleep.

"How long till he's able to talk to us?" Itachi asked the doctor. "Don't know, his mental state right now is not very good I'm afraid he will have PTSD. But that's expected, I will have a trauma psychologist come in to talk to him when he's feeling better."

Sasuke whimpered in his sleep, looking pained. The three adults looked down at him. "Did you find any identification?" Kakashi asked. "No he's not listed anywhere. He never has been to school, a hospital or anything that would have his info." The man sighed. "Maybe a DNA test if he has any relatives in the system." Kakashi suggested. "Yeah we could do that but it's highly unlikely to get anything unless his relatives are in prison or work in a government job."

"Its worth a try." Itachi who had been quiet the whole time finally said.

XXX

It was a few days later and Itachi and Kakashi were going over notes for the case in the hospital room at the table. Just incase the kid woke up. The door opened and the doctor entered with papers in his hands.

"I got the results for the DNA test. Itachi can I speak with you about something outside?" The doctor asked. "Sure." The younger man stood up following the doctor outside of the small room.

"I'm aware you had a brother." Itachi nodded, not sure what this had to do with anything. "Yes, but what does this have to do with the case?" He asked confused. "This boys DNA is so close to yours it's probably a relative." Itachi didn't know what to say, everything got so cold and then nothing.

**Chapter 8 Completed 11/20/12**

**Yes I know its been a while. I have gotten so many amazing reviews from all of you guys. I am done with marching band now. We got fourth in the state. So now I will have more time to write. And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone :) **


	9. Chapter 9

When Itachi woke up Kakashi was standing above him, he could see the concern in his eyes. "Itachi?" He called his name quietly. The Uchiha groaned softly trying to sit up but his lover pushed him back down gently. "You fainted, you need to rest Itachi."

"What happened?" he whispered trying to look around the room. Kakashi wasn't sure if he should tell him about Sasuke. He was still in shock himself he couldn't believe they had found him and they had his case. But they probably couldn't work it now since Itachi and Sasuke were related. But it seemed he didn't need to because a second later Itachi started sitting up again.

"I need to see Sasuke." He begged to Kakashi. "Sasuke's resting, you can't disturb him now. I'm more worried about you right now." Kakashi was really worried about how this would affect Itachi's mental state, it had been kind of unstable lately and this could make it worse.

"I told you he was alive!" Now he was smiling. Kakashi sighed how was he supposed to keep him away from the kid. The doctor told him there would be serious lasting injuries with his mental and physical health and too much stress would be really bad for him.

After promising to be calm and quiet Kakashi led Itachi back to Sasuke's room. The two entered quietly, the boy was still the same as they had left him. He still looked awful but to Itachi it looked ten times worse knowing that this was his little brother that he had been searching for the past ten years. He couldn't believe they had still been in the same city and he never knew it. Itachi took a chair next to him while Kakashi took one by the window; he looked at his brother's face. He looked older; his hair fell over his forehead and over his eyes a little. It was longer than he remembered. He was very thin; he wondered where Sasuke would get his food living on the streets. He had read the medical file it made him sick now realizing it was his brother. They had found DNA on the rape kit but none of it was in the system. Itachi could see the track marks on his arms and the cuts on his wrists that were all self inflicted. There was so much abuse Itachi didn't know what to think. He hated the world for doing this to Sasuke.

Hours went by he sat there staring at his brother he didn't even realize the room had gotten dark. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey I'm back." It was Kakashi. He didn't know he had gone anywhere he was so focused on Sasuke. "You need to have some dinner Itachi, you've been sitting here for hours." He didn't answer; the Uchiha was not hungry at all.

XXX

Sasuke didn't wake up again for a few days. Itachi had pretty much stayed with him the whole time, not allowing anyone to get him to leave the room. He gently held hid brothers hand waiting for him to finally wake up so he could talk to him again after all these years.

Kakashi had been in the back working quietly and also making sure Itachi was okay. He was worried about his lover. He had been sitting there for days looking so tense and worried. While Sasuke's condition was not improving much, which had the doctor, worried. So the whole situation was pretty bad.

XXX

Kakashi looked up as he heard a soft whimper of pain from Sasuke. The boy was finally awake. Itachi was speaking softly to him trying to get him up. "Itachi let me get the doctor first." He told the Uchiha before stepping into the hallway to look for the doctor.

Once he found him the two quickly returned to the room. "Itachi please get up so I can see him." The doctor went over to Sasuke. He gently pulled the blanket up seeing that he was shaking. This only made the boy flinch back terrified. "Sasuke can you tell me what you remember last?" He asked trying not to sound harsh. Sasuke's breathing was too fast for his liking and he knew the boy was in pain and confused. "No…is Orochimaru here?" He asked, his voice was raspy. Kakashi and Itachi looked up, Orochimaru was a drug dealer and criminal. Why would Sasuke even know who he was? "No, Sasuke you are in the hospital. You were hurt badly do you remember who hurt you?" The doctor asked. Kakashi saw the boy tense up at the word hospital. "No…he'll kill me! I can't be here!"

Sasuke attempted to sit up but was met with stabbing pain in his entire body before he was gently pushed back down to the bed. He had tears in his eyes, he never had gotten caught how could he be so stupid! His breathing had gotten worse and Sasuke could feel something cold over his nose and mouth. "Just breathe Sasuke and try to relax." He could hear the mans voice in the distance before he passed out.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Itachi spoke. "Why was he so scared of the hospital, shouldn't he be glad he's safe?" "He probably thinks he's in trouble or something." The doctor said. "I see it a lot with homeless kids."

"Why did he mention Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked. "I don't know. What would Sasuke be doing with that creep." Itachi growled.

XXX

Sasuke didn't wake up for a while after his panic attack. Itachi sat by his brother's bedside the whole time. Kakashi watched as the younger man quietly nibbling on the dinner Kakashi had brought him. There were dark circles under the mans eyes, his face was gaunt and pale and he looked sick. Kakashi hated that he stayed here the whole time it definitely wasn't healthy for him. He could see Itachi look up with excitement every time Sasuke moved a bit or breathed a little louder than normal.

Kakashi had gone out for a bit to go home and get some stuff for Itachi and himself. Itachi was sitting there bored, his chin was in his hands as he watched his little brother's face while he slept. Sasuke groaned softly his eyes blinked open. Itachi watched seeing if Sasuke would notice him. At first he just laid there staring at the ceiling then Itachi saw his hand move a bit he brought it up to his arm, picking at the wires and tubes on his skin. Then he started pulling at them.

"Hey don't do that." Sasuke jumped, his hand shot back down to his side. His face quickly turned at Itachi. There was something odd about the way Sasuke was looking at him he couldn't place it but something was definitely off. "Who are you?" Sasuke's voice was soft. Did he not even look familiar to him? This made him sad. "Itachi Uchiha."

Sasuke expression darkened. "Don't play games with me! My brothers dead!" This was not what he was expecting. "What! Who told you that? Last time I checked I'm Itachi and I'm pretty sure I am alive." There were tears running down Sasuke's face. The boy had wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to hold himself up. "Hey sasuke what's wrong?" "I…feel sick." The boy muttered softly. "Do you want me to get the doctor?" "No! Just…please leave me alone." "I can't do that Sasuke. Why would I leave my brother alone when he's hurt?"

Sasuke started coughing into his hand, it sounded pretty painful. Itachi pressed the button and a nurse appeared within a minute. She went immediately over Sasuke. She gently laid a hand on his shoulder making him flinch away. Blood was dripping from his mouth now. "Sasuke you need to lay down while I get the doctor." Once he was laid back in bed she went to get the doctor. There were still tears streaming down his face, the poor kid looked like he was in agony.

Once the two had returned the doctor took Itachi's spot next to Sasuke. He spoke softly to the boy. But Sasuke wouldn't stop crying. The nurse had given the doctor a wet cloth to wipe the blood away from his mouth. Suddenly he stopped, he put the cloth down and took a small light out of his pocket. He shined it in Sasuke's eye, there was no reaction. "What are you doing?" Itachi was confused. "I saw something strange so I decided to check. I thought Sasuke had limited vision when I was observing him the other day but now I can actually see his eyes give no reaction to light. Which means he is completely blind." The doctor told Itachi.

**Chapter 9 completed: 5/13/13**

**I have gotten so many great reviews and people have been asking me for updates, I finally got this done. I'm now done with high school so I'm am so happy, I'm not sure how much time ill have to write this summer but I'll try. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't touch me!" Sasuke pushed the doctors hand away from his face. "Sasuke how come you didn't say anything?" Kakashi asked him. All this attention was starting to get on his nerves. The boy attempted to pull himself out of bed once again, but was pushed down by Itachi. The coughing had finally subsided and now he was laying there breathing heavily. Sasuke refused to have anyone touch him, this was making it very difficult for Itachi to stay calm.

"Itachi, why don't you let me talk to him alone for a bit. He seems to get upset when you try." Kakashi whispered to his partner. Itachi looked upset but agreed, telling Kakashi he'd be right outside the door.

Once everyone else was gone Kakashi looked back at Sasuke, the kid seemed better than before. How could they not have noticed he was blind, he was sure that had happened after Itachi left he wondered how it happened. The detective pulled up the chair to the bed sitting down and took out a pad of paper and a pen.

"Sasuke its just me now. Everyone else has left." He told the kid. "I know." Sasuke snapped at him. "Why are you still here?" "I want to talk to you, ask a few questions then I'll be gone. In a few days we'll have a social worker come and interview you and then we'll try and find you a place to stay."

"I'm not staying with Itachi?" Sasuke sounded confused. "No why would you think that? You didn't seem to get along very well with him." Kakashi was trying to confuse Sasuke a bit just to make him easier to talk to. "How long have you been blind?" He looked up in the direction of Kakashi's voice. "Do I really have to tell you anything?" "No but it would help you more if you did." "I just want to leave." Sasuke whispered.

Kakashi knew this was a lot for Sasuke but he couldn't be so easy on him just because he was Itachi's brother. Kakashi could see Sasuke was shaking a little and one of his hands was pulling at the blanket and at his wrists. The kid was anxious and probably going through drug withdrawals from whatever he had been on.

"There going to hurt me." Sasuke whispered quietly. "Who?" "If I'm not back…hes gonna be so mad." "Who Sasuke?" "Kabuto…told me wanted to try something new out with me." "Drugs?" Sasuke nodded a bit. "Sasuke you are safe in the hospital I promise you. They have guards all over the place and you need an ID to get in here anyway no one is going to hurt you." Kakashi could see tears in Sasuke s eyes, he felt so bad. The kid was miserable and terrified and nothing he said would calm him down.

"I'm going to get you some food, you haven't eaten in a while." Kakshi told Sasuke before stepping out of the room leaving him alone. Itachi looked so tense as he came out into the hallway. "Dis he say anything?" He was immediately asked by his boyfriend. "Calm down Itachi. No he didn't say much, hes scared…more terrified. Hes scared to tell me anything."

Itachi sat down on the bench he looked really upset. "Tachi whats wrong?" Kakashi asked sitting down next to him. "Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Itachi asked him, his voice broke as he said this. "Look, Sasuke is safe now, hes away from the people who hurt him and hes with you." "He thought I was dead! Why would he even think that!" The younger man sounded almost hysterical. "Kakashi…can you take me home?" Kakashi was about to respond when he was interrupted. "Please I just need some time to think." "Fine, you have to get some rest."

Kakashi brought Itachi home then he came back to see Sasuke again. When he entered the room the boy was fast asleep. He looked so young and innocent like this. He set the food tray on the table he saw Sasuke's eyes blink open from the sound that woke him.

"Sorry I woke you, I got you some dinner. Do you want it now?" Kakashi asked the boy. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Sasuke asked quietly. "I care about you and I want you to heal." Sasuke shut his eyes, Kakashi could see tears dripping down his cheeks. "But no one cares." He whispered. Kakashi sighed, the kids self esteem was at rock bottom right now and he had to do something about that. He knew this was from the years of mistreatment and abuse. But he still couldn't help but be upset over this.

Kakashi set the tray of food on the pull out table in front of Sasuke. "Here's your food do need any help with anything?" "No." Sasuke reached out Kakashi watched as he traced his hand on the table till he found the roll. He picked it up and took a small bite, chewing slowly.

Kakashi was intrigued watching Sasuke. He had never really met a blind person unless they were really old or something. Minato was a teacher for the blind, he had been interested in it since he met his wife when they were kids. She was blind as well and that made him want to help people like her even after she died in labor with Naruto. Maybe he would be able to help he knew a lot more than either of Kakashi or Itachi on this kind of stuff.

Once Sasuke had eaten as much as he could Kakashi could see he was falling asleep again. He smiled, the kid was finally safe from the evil world that wanted to do nothing that hurt him.

**Chapter 10 completed 6/5/13**

**I finally have a new computer. And it is so nice for everything to be fast. My old one was so slow and 14 years old. So I think i'll be updating more as long as I can think of ideas. So please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Itachi came in to the hospital room the next morning while Kakashi was eating breakfast. He sat down on his lap laying back. "Hey there, you feeling better?" The older man asked him. "Yes, definitely. How is he today?" Itachi asked looking over at his little brother. "He's been asleep since last night, its good hes getting rest." "Yeah...I was wondering if you want to move in with me since it would be easier and Sasuke seems to like you." Kakashi was surprised. "Of course, that would be great."

After a while Sasuke started to wake up again. The two heard the soft whimpering of pain and the kid was trying to push himself up in bed. Kakashi was immediately over him gently getting him to lay back down.

"Sasuke you cant be sitting up yet the doctor told you that." He warned the boy. He picked up the water bottle on the table and let it touch Sasuke's hand so he knew where it was. "Drink something, then we can talk." Sasuke sipped the water slowly for a few minutes. He really looked exhausted, he so pale and had dark circles under his eyes along with all the other bruises and injuries on his body.

"When can I leave." Sasuke asked quietly. "We don't know yet, but the doctor will know." Sasuke stiffened at the sound of Itachi's voice. "Why are you here?" The older Uchiha looked hurt. "I'm your guardian now, you're only fourteen. You cant be expected to take care of yourself."

"I was doing fine before. I don't need you!" Sasuke raised his voice a little. "Well with the shape your in I think you do. Those people did awful things to you if you don't remember Sasuke!" Itachi was pissed.

"Then why did you leave me?" The room was silent. Itachi sighed "Sasuke you were so little, I couldn't have taken you. If something went wrong you could have been killed."

"You left me alone with that bastard. I almost died staying there!" Sasuke growled at his brother. "I am so sorry." "Shut up!"

"Sasuke you should at least hear your brother out, you need to hear his side of the story too." Kakashi butted in. "You have no idea what it was like for me. You got out of that hell and left me with a drunk abusive father that beat the hell out of me everyday!"

"What about school? You couldn't have told someone?" Itachi asked. Sasuke just chuckled. "I haven't been in school since before you left. He pulled me out to stay home and be his little slave."

Itachi gently touched his little brothers shoulder, this made the kid flinch away. Itachi could see his eyes shining with tears as he brought up these horrible memories.

XXX

_Sasuke was awoken by a harsh kick in the ribs making him cough. He looked up at his father, who was obviously in a bad mood. "F..father what do you need?" The five year old asked. _

"_You wanna know what I need kid? I need to know where that little brat of a brother of yours went!" The man yelled at him. Sasuke looked around the room not seeing Itachi there scared him, he was usually there to keep him safe from their dad. _

"_I don't know. Why did he leave?" The boy was scared, he was rarely ever alone with the man. He was roughly pulled up by his shirt into the air. "He told you where he went didn't he." Sasuke could smell the alcohol on his fathers breath. _

"_N..no I swear he never told me anything." Before he could react he was harshly punched in the stomach and dropped to the ground. The boy coughed harshly trying to catch his breath. More swift kicks and punches were delivered before the man was done. He left his son laying on the mattress now stained with blood. _

_Sasuke sobbed in pain, he wanted Itachi so bad. Where did he go? Why would he leave him here with father? Questions were buzzing through his head but he was too tired to think and soon the kid had passed out from the pain. _

_About after two weeks of being locked in the house Sasuke was planing his escape. He couldn't take this torture anymore. He was going to run away and join Itachi where ever he was. It was late at night and father was probably still out wherever he went. The boy crept downstairs and went for the backdoor, it unlocked easily and he carefully went down the stairs in the dark. It was hard to see so he didn't see the shadow of his father before it was too late._

_The child was roughly grabbed, this made him cry out in surprise. He was dragged back into the house trying desperately to get away from him. The man was in such a drunken rage that he didn't stop even when the boy stopped crying or moving. There was so much blood everywhere. _

_When Sasuke woke he was in severe pain, everything hurt even breathing. He opened his eyes but it was dark, he thought it was night but then someone came in. They were a friend of his father and had treated his injuries. He had asked them why it was so dark, they had told him it wasn't and they then realized he was blind. _

_At first Sasuke didn't understand, he was so young he had never heard of not being able to see before. He was scared and he could barley move around, but his father still expected him to do his chores. After about a month of living with his father he managed to finally escape for good this time._

_At first he had so much trouble getting around, but after a few weeks he got used to it. He would hide whenever he heard police cars, he didn't want them to find them because he thought they would bring him back to his father. Years went by and Sasuke became more cold and angrier and just didn't care anymore. _

XXX

Sasuke woke up in panic, he had another nightmare. The boy wiped the cold sweat off his face, there was no one around so that was good. His body was still very sore and hurting, but the kid still managed to push himself up on the pillows.

The door opened making Sasuke more alert. "Hey I didn't know you were up." It was Itachi's friend who was always with him. He was much calmer and didn't yell at him like his brother. "Whats wrong? You look upset about something."

"Can I have some water?" He asked softly. Kakashi was surprised by the change in attitude, he had been so angry earlier. The older man got some water from the bathroom handing it to the boy.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Itachi has just been very upset by all this." He tried to explain. "When do I leave this place?" Sasuke immediately changed the subject. "The doctor has to clear you, but he wants you to talk to a psychologist first." Sasuke cringed at that. "Is that some kind of doctor?"

"Yes, you can talk about what happened and figure out how to heal." Kakashi explained. "I am healing." He argued. "This is just for your mind. A lot has happened to you."

"Why would I talk about it with a stranger?" "We will find you one you are comfortable with."

XXX

The talk with the psychologist was uneventful. Sasuke would barley talk to them. Itachi was also frustrated and very stressed. The doctor had cleared Sasuke on the condition that they would get him some counseling.

Sasuke was given some clothes to change into for leaving. He hated getting dressed in front of people it always took a few tries before he got it right. He sighed in relief when the room was finally empty. Getting the hospital gown off was easy. There was a t shirt, it hurt putting his hands so far over his head. He managed to get it on. Trying to get the sweatpants on was tricky, pain shot through his legs.

He gasped in pain he couldn't do it. His eyes were burning with tears, he felt so useless. The door opened, "Sasuke you almost done?" It was Kakashi. "Hey whats wrong?" He immediately noticed the kid was having trouble.

"It hurts." Sasuke whispered tears dripped down his face. Kakashi could see why. The boy legs were covered in bruises and cuts and it probably hurt to much to move. "I'll help you." The man offered.

He gently pulled the pants up trying so carefully not to bother any injuries on the kid legs. He felt so bad, the kid couldn't even dress himself without being in pain. Kakashi slipped the socks and shoes onto the Uchiha's feet before standing up.

Itachi knocked before coming in. "Alright everything is filled out and ready to go." He said looking worriedly at Sasuke. Kakashi helped Sasuke sit up in bed. "I'm gonna lift you up is that okay?" He asked the boy. Sasuke just nodded trying to calm himself down.

Kakashi picked the kid up before setting him in the wheelchair. He was way to underweight for a kid his age he noticed right away. The three left the hospital finally after the weeks of being here.

XXX

When the three arrived at the apartment Kakashi wheeled Sasuke in. "You want something to eat or do you just want to rest?" Kakashi asked the child. Sasuke was already drifting off from just leaving the hospital and the drive home.

"I'll put him to bed." Itachi suggested and took the wheelchair from Kakashi taking Sasuke to his new room. He pushed him over to the bed. Itachi carefully helped Sasuke up and on to the bed, he covered his brother up making sure he was comfortable.

"Do you need anything Sasuke?" He asked his brother. "Yes...never leave me again." Sasuke spoke sleepily. "Never."

**Ch. 11 completed 9/26/13**

**Things are starting to look up for Sasuke, lets hope it stays that way. I wrote more than I planned for this chapter so you guys better review. **


End file.
